


Hello

by TasticKitties



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Love Poem, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasticKitties/pseuds/TasticKitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem. Read in context of your favorite pairing~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

-Hello

I saw him once,  
He was only walking  
But he was suddenly everything.  
The way he walked  
Was grace, confidence,  
And beauty incarnated.

His eyes spoke words he wouldn’t say,  
And his smile said those he couldn’t.  
He was the sun,  
So high above me  
And filled with life.

One look and suddenly  
I could believe in a happy ending,  
I could feel something  
Other than darkness.

He was my light  
When I saw none,  
My legs  
When mine failed,  
My heart  
When it wasn’t whole.

He was my everything,

But,

As if he was walking,  
He was gone before I could say

Hello.


End file.
